Presas De Amor
by Tamesis
Summary: Es mi primer SwanQueen y está situado en un Au, hay algunas referencias de la serie pero no la sigue al pie de la letra, pasen y lean.


Debo decir, antes de que empiecen a leer que es mi primer Swan Queen; esta historia ocurre en AU, o sea que en serio no tiene mucho que ver con lo que ha pasado en la serie, aunque tiene unas pequeñas referencias, cabe aclarar, que Blanca no será la madre de Emma y Emma no será la madre de Henry, si tiene alguna pregunta la pueden dejar en el review.

Por cierto este es un fic dedicado a la señorita aliadkins, que es una SwanQueen empedernida y que de un modo u otro me ha inspirado para escribir este fic- aclaro, no soy swanqueen así que, esto es un reto-

Capitulo 1

Pov Regina

El sonido de metal chirriante me despertó como todos los días, 6 am en punto, ordené la sabana sobre el delgado colchón que por ahora y por mucho más tengo que llamar cama, el cual yace al igual que el del resto de las que estamos aquí sobre una base de metal fija al suelo; en lo que llamo mi "habitación" hay otra cama igual que ha permanecido vacía durante toda mi estadía en este lugar, un inodoro y un lavamanos, dobló la sabana que nos dan como cobija a causa del caluroso verano.

Tenemos 4 mudas de ropa, dos de dormir y dos de estar, las de dormir consisten en una blusa básica de color gris y un short que cambia a sudadera en los climas fríos, los de estar son overoles naranjas tal cual como los muestran en las películas, pero en invierno y otoño, las mangas son hasta las muñecas y en verano podemos usar esas mismas amarrándolo a las caderas con las mangas con una gris de dormir o alguna de las prendas que nos traen nuestros familiares –tops.

Los días de lavado son 1 vez a la semana, los lunes, cuando es el día en que tu ropa deja de apestar, aprendes a amar los lunes, mi grupo y yo somos siempre las primeras en lavar nuestra ropa, puedes encontrarnos a todas en ropa interior en este lugar y este día; con el tiempo sobre todo y únicamente en primera y veranos debes aprovechar para no dejar nada sucio y que estar 2 horas en paños menores es algo soportable, algo muy simple es que si reglas y te manchas y no es día de lavado tendrás que esperar hasta el día de lavado para lavarlo y si justamente fue el overol que lavaste, tienes 2 opciones, ponerte el manchado o ponerte el que tiene el mal olor de la semana pasada, lo sé, ninguna de las dos opciones es llamativa.

Por suerte también hay maquinas secadoras, te preguntarás si hay maquinas secadoras ¿Por qué no simplemente lavar toda la ropa y ya? ¿Por qué habrían de dejar algo sucio? La respuesta es simple, 4 letras y no, no es pena, de hecho es una persona Ruby, ella está aquí, por el mismo delito que yo cometí, asesinato, bueno ese es el principal en mi caso, el único en el suyo; solo para aclarar no es que mis chicas crean que ella las va a matar, es solo que Ruby es una acosadora.

Después de pasar tiempo aquí te das cuenta de que 1 no vas a salir pronto, 2 no hay hombres, 3 te dan ganas de tener sexo, bueno realmente es al contrario, primero te dan ganas de tener sexo y luego redescubres que no hay ningún hombre que te haga el favor.

A decir verdad ninguna de mis chicas quiere que Ruby ponga su ojo en ella y en cuanto, las lavadoras están libres, ella y su grupo entran al cuarto de lavado, todas ella sin excepción se quitan toda la ropa, suelen incluso tener relaciones frente a nosotras, aunque no todas, Blanca, por ejemplo, ella está profundamente enamorada de su esposo, está aquí por traición y por cierto, ella solo está con Ruby porque yo intenté matarla, es uno de los otros delitos por los que estoy aquí y también es una larga historia, en fin y es por eso que a las chicas no les gusta quedarse en ropa interior.

Ruby a decir verdad, tiene un gusto exquisito en mujeres, a decir verdad ni yo soy su tipo ni ella el mío, pero nos gustan el mismo tipo de chicas; rubias, ojos claros y esas cosas. Muchas de las chicas de Ruby tienen sexo con ella, solo por diversión, no porque se gusten realmente, la realidad es que solo una de su grupo cumple con sus expectativas Katherin, rubia, candente, ojos azules, pero, por raro que parezca no es suficiente para mí.

En mi grupo de chicas, aclaro que no he dormida con ninguna, solo les hago la vida más llevable aquí, mi hijo está contantemente trayéndome cosa, ya saben, toallas, tampones, ropa, chocolates, dinero, para obtener esos privilegios solo debes hacer dos cosas: 1 ser mis ojos y oídos en todas partes en las que no puedo estar y 2: bajo ninguna circunstancia traicionarme, las chicas lo hacen, yo las protejo y le digo a mi hijo que también traiga cosas para ellas.

La guarda de seguridad nos reunió a todas antes de enviarnos al cuarto de lavado y nos dijo:

-Señoritas, hay carne fresca en la prisión, Ruby, encárgate de ella- la mujer salió de detrás de las espalda de la guarda, Rubia, ojos claros, lindos labios, bonitos pechos, excelente cuerpo, casi se me sale un "wow" al verla y esa es la gran desventaja que tengo con Ruby, tiene a las guardias de su lado y acaba de recibir el más lindo regalo que alguien pudiera desear.- Regina, puedes llevar a tus chicas al cuarto de lavado.

Era obvio que querían restregármela en la cara, no porque supieran que me iba a llamar la atención, era como un, ella puede divertirse aquí y tú no. Una vez en la lavandería empezamos a quitarnos lo que íbamos a lavar y a ponerlo en las maquinas.

-Ahora con la llegada de la nueva las cosas han cambiado, lo más probable es que ellas ya supieran de su llegada y no harán lo que suelen hacer, necesito que averigüen cosas de la nueva, su nombre y delito, necesito que me digan que hace, a donde va, necesito que me confirme desde hace cuanto sabían ellas que la chica nueva llegaba.- dije en voz alta, ya todas saben cómo funcionan las cosas.

-Te estás tomando muchas molestias por ella, Regina- dijo Tink con una sonrisa, ella es una rubia preciosa, hemos tenido nuestros jugueteos, pero nada más.

-Así es, por ahora nosotras somos más, con ella estaríamos a la par, no me gustaría perder la ventaja, ustedes saben que no podemos darnos el lujo con las guardas de su lado, el resto de las presas no nos defenderán ni nos atacará, además, pienso que la nueva viene recomendada, es como un regalo para Ruby.

-Tienes razón, ninguna de nosotras fue asignada a alguien al llegar, tal vez la nueva sepa lo que viene hacer, puede traerle algún arma.- dijo Bella

-No tampoco tanto, se les iría hondo a las guardas; Tink, Bella, ustedes se encargaran de sacarle la información a la nueva, gentileza chicas, no estoy diciendo que la obliguen.- suspiré- no queremos que se repita lo que pasó con la cenicienta hace un mes, y por favor, Mulán, Aurora y Ariel, si les toca sobornarlas con chocolates háganlo, yo se los devolveré.

Las maquinas acabaron, sacamos nuestra ropa y las pusimos en las secadoras, no tardaron en entrar Ruby y sus perritas falderas, Katherin, La Cenicienta y por supuesto Blanca; la nueva entró hablando muy amenamente con Ruby, mientras ella sonreía y parecía explicarle las reglas de juego.

Como advertí las chica de Ruby solamente se quitaron sus uniformes, nada de escenas sexuales el día de hoy, era obvio que no querían asustar a la nueva, sobre todo si Ruby le ha echado el ojo, la nueva también se quito la ropa y echó a lavar sus cosas, miré de reojo su cuerpo, piernas largas y trabajadas, abdomen plano, la piel ligeramente bronceada, rígidas pompis, redondos pechos, en fin, un hermoso monumento, nuevamente casi se me sale un "wow", pero solamente tragué en seco.

A la hora del almuerzo ya sabía que: 1 El nombre de la nueva es Emma, 2: está aquí por robo y 3: Ruby sabía de su llegada hace una semana y que les costó dos chocolatinas, Blanca es buena negociante o mis chicas muy malas; me mantuve mirando de reojo la mesa en la que se encontraba Emma, sonreía y asentía a lo que Ruby y sus chicas le decían.

Después del almuerzo fui a la cancha de básquet, estuve haciendo unos tiros por un tiempo, tenía puesto el overol amarrado a la cadera y un top que dejaba mi abdomen al descubierto, me había recogido mi cabello en una cola de caballo, como no es tal largo, algunas partes se salían.

-Hey, ¿Puedo lanzar contigo?- me volví y vi a Emma entrado a la cancha, le lancé la bola, miren quién llega cuando pensaba irme, ella estaba prácticamente igual que yo solo que su cabello no se salía de su amarre.- Soy Emma- dijo acercándose haciendo rebotar la pelota y estirando la mano.

-Regina- nos dimos las manos y pregunté- ¿Uno a uno?- ella asintió.

Pov Emma

Al llegar fue un poco raro, me mandaron con un presa muy extraña, sonreía mucho al mirarme y era como si tratara de agradarme, pero no lo lograba, hay algo en ella que definitivamente no me gusta, me explico dónde estaban las duchas, las canchas, la zona de comida, el patio, la zona de ejercicio, el cual es solo un lugar con pesas improvisadas y una especia de pasamanos en un rincón del patio y cuando una guarda nos llamó, me llevó al área de lavado, en el camino me dijo que lo mejor era que lavara lo que me había dado, nadie sabe si en realidad lavan esa ropa dijo, así que le hice caso.

Al entrar todas las chicas estaban en ropa interior, en seguida no pude evitar notar a una hermosa morena que nos daba la espalda y estaba cuadrando algo en la maquina secadora, tenía el cabello un poco más abajo que los hombros, era de un negro brillante y liso, su piel era de un color canela que me hacía tragar en seco, tenía un precioso trasero bien definido que hacía juego con sus largas piernas trabajadas, empecé a quitarme la ropa y la eché a la lavadora junto con la de reserva.

Ella giró y quedó de lado, recostándose sobre la lavadora, tenía el abdomen plano y firme y un precioso par de pechos, me mordí el labio, para que no se me escapara un suspiro, deje de mirarla para poder controlarme; un par de chicas que no conocía se me acercó después, eran realmente muy amables, me agradaron, nos dijimos nuestros nombres, una de ella tenía el apodo del hada de Peter pan y era muy divertida, aseguro que podía acudir a ella si necesitaba algo.

El almuerzo fue un tanto aburrido, traté lo más que pude de no mirar a la linda morena del cuarto de lavado pero vaya que me fue difícil, acabé de comer y la vi salir, me excusé con mis compañeras de mesa y dije que iba al baño para tratar de seguirla y poder hablarle, no me demoré ni un minuto en llegar a la puerta y ella ya no estaba cerca, seguí el camino corriendo sin hacer ruido con la esperanza de verla más adelante, la alcancé justo para ver que volteaba al camino de la izquierda, caminé y vi que había entrado a la cancha y tomó un balón de básquet.

Estuvo lanzando al menos unos 15 minutos, pude observarla desde las sombras y admirar su bonito torso y rostro, se veía mucho más linda de lo que recordaba, decidí acercarme- Hey-dije- ¿Puedo lanzar contigo?- entré a la cancha y ella me lanzó el balón, lo hice rebotar varias veces mientras me acercaba a ella- Soy Emma- dije y sostuve el balón bajo mi brazo izquiero, para estirar mi manó derecha.

-Regina- respondió- ¿Uno a uno?- me preguntó levantando la ceja, yo asentí y empezamos a jugar, empecé yo atacando y ella defendiendo, estaba sudando un poco porque llevaba más tiempo que yo en la chancha, que a pesar de tener techo, el sol lograba colarse por algunos espacios, amagué un poco mientras ella trataba de quitarme el balón, a veces nuestros cuerpos se chocaban, su piel era suave, lancé.-Eres buena- dijo cuando vio que hice un punto

-Tú también- dije, era su turno, ella era más rápida que yo e hizo un punto en la mitad de tiempo del que yo tardé en hacerlo –Eres más que buena- dije, me lanzó el balón era mi turno, nuevamente hice rebotar el balón e intenté amagarle para poder hacer otro punto pero logro quitármela ella me dio la espalda y corrió un poco hacía esa dirección, yo corrí detrás de ella, lastimosamente no esperaba que ella se volteara rápido y no pude evitar que no chocáramos y por el impulso de mi corrida caí sobre ella.

Cerré los ojos antes del impacto y ella dejo salir un grito de asombro, al abrir los ojos tenía mi cara en sus pechos, levante la parte superior de mi torso con los brazos y me apoyé en la rodillas cuando me aseguré de no estar apoyándome en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, me senté a un lado y aún se oía rebotar la pelota hacía el fondo de la cancha.

-Lo siento- dije, ella se incorporó y se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, te parece si desempatamos otro día- yo asentí, me puse de pie y le extendí la mano, Regina la tomó y se puso de pie con facilidad, pero perdió la estabilidad y la agarré para que no se cayera.

-¿Estás bien?- me preocupé

-Sí, solo me paré muy rápido, eso es todo.

-Al menos déjame acompañarte a tu celda- ella asintió- Ven pon tu brazo sobre mi hombro y yo te agarro de la cintura solo por si se te van las luces otra vez- ella lo hizo y antes de llegar a las celdas pasamos por las duchas- no quieres bañarte primero- ella negó con la cabeza

-Más tarde, antes de dormir, como lo 7 lo haré, recuerda que las celdas se cierran a las 8, no te conviene quedarte fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Creerán que intentas escapar, quedará en tu historia y podrían sumarle meses a tu condena como mínimo o enviarte a la celda de los difíciles, sin poder salir, sin comida, pan y agua, no es bonito.

-¿Ya has estado ahí?

-Un par de veces, y ¿Quieres un consejo?

-Claro

-No confíes en Ruby, es aquí- nos detuvimos frente a una celda #4R, -La de Ruby es la #2R, un par de pasillos más arriba, ¿Ya sabes dónde te toca dormir?

-En la 2R ¿y tu compañera quién es?-pregunté, tenía un enorme curiosidad quería preguntarle por qué no podía confiar en Ruby

-No tengo.

-¿Por qué?- dije ayudándola a sentarse en su cama

-Porque así lo quiero, si alguna de mis chicas tienes problemas, me gusta tener este lugar libre para que puedan quedarse, debo cuidarlas.

-¿Las quieres?- pregunté

-No exactamente, es cuestión de palabra, es una relación en la que todas nos beneficiamos.

-Entiendo, mmm, que pena no poder asegurarme de que estés totalmente bien, pero en serio quiero ir a ducharme.- ella sonrió

-No te preocupes, igual, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Pov Regina

La verdad es que después del golpetazo quedé con un dolor fuerte de cabeza y si hubiera ocurrido con cualquier otra persona le hubiera dado una paliza con mis propias manos, pero Emma me tenía atontada, yo que ya estaba empezando a planear una forma de hablar con ella y ella se acercó a mí sin que yo tuviera que hacer mucho, debo admitir que me sentí muy tentada a seguirla a la ducha cuando se fue, pero preferí dormir un rato para que el dolor se calamara, me solté el cabello y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Regina, Regina- me desperté Tink estaba sacudiéndome mientras decía mi nombre

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté-¿Qué hora es?

-De eso es justo de lo que vengo a hablarte, Son las 7:30, Emma fue a las duchas hace media hora y no ha regresado y Ruby no está con sus chicas.

-¿Hay guardas cerca?- negó con la cabeza, yo sabía lo que eso significaba, me llevé mi toalla y salí corriendo a la ducha, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, me había dormido casi toda la tarde y Emma estaba en peligro, a unos metros de las duchas se oían gritos, nadie se iba a acercar a ayudar, entré con cuidado, Emma estaba desnuda en el piso con Ruby sobre ella.

-Grita cuanto quieras, muñeca, aquí nadie te oirá- dijo Ruby

-No estés tan segura- dije yo

-Tú, sabes que ella es mía, me pertenece, no debes meterte en este asunto, puedes mirar si quieres, pero no intervengas.

-Eso ni lo sueñes- Ruby se paró y dejó a Emma tirada y expuesta-EMMA SAL DE AQUÍ-grité, pero ella no se movió

-Ni creas que lo hará- logré ver en el piso una jeringa vacía, le había inyectado algo-Además no sé porqué te molesta, no eres nueva y sabes cómo funcionan las cosas- se acercó a mi ella también esta desnuda, yo aún tenía mi overol sudado.-O acaso ¿Quieres estar en su lugar?- dijo pasando su dedo índice sobre mis labios y lo fue bajo por mi barbilla, mi pechos hasta llegar a mi intimidad, le tomé la mano y le apliqué una llave para someterla.

-Lo creas o no, ella me interesa, y ya no es tuya, es MIA- dije en su oído- no puedes acercártele, no puedes mirarla, ni siquiera pienses en ella- la empuje al piso con fuerza- vete de aquí.

Ella se fue sin decir nada, pero no quería irse, ella sabía muy bien qué hora era, una vez se fue, me arrodillé junto a Emma y palmeé su rostro con la esperanza de despertarla, solo lograba que abriera los ojos por momentos muy breves, la levanté como pude y la cubrí con mi toalla, 7:50 en el reloj de pared. La llevé como pude hasta mi celda lo más rápido que pude, logre ponernos dentro justo antes de que cerraran las puertas, solté un resoplido, me sentía como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Acomodé a Emma en mi cama, le deje mi toalla puesta y la arropé con la sábana, yo me acosté en la otra después de ponerme la ropa de dormir, mire al techo un tiempo antes de quedarme dormida había sido un día de locos, llega una chica que me encanta, peleo por ella, le salvo la vida, y ahora la tengo en mi cama, aunque no la estoy compartiendo con ella exactamente, sí, definitivamente, día de locos, un lunes de locos.


End file.
